


Soul Retrieval

by Dark3rHorizons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Crowley (Supernatural), Knifeplay, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark3rHorizons/pseuds/Dark3rHorizons
Summary: What if Bobby figured out how to make demon handcuffs and used them to force Crowley to give him his soul back? This is porn with mild plotUnbeta'd and done in a rush
Relationships: Crowley/Bobby Singer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Soul Retrieval

**Author's Note:**

> Am I ignoring my work in progress to bring you mindless smut?.....Perhaps

Bobby was desperate to have ownership of his soul back, there was no way in Hell that he would let the crafty cross-roads demon drag him to the pit. He had already attempted trapping the demon in devil's traps but the bastard never stayed trapped long when he had his trusted Hellhounds to come to the rescue or somehow found a way to break them that Bobby had no clue about. He had considered summoning him into another devil's trap to argue again, maybe wear him down by sheer annoyance but he knew that the git would find another loophole just so he could bypass the ticking clock on Bobby's life and just take him then and there. 

Bobby did what he did best and got to work researching different methods to trap demons that could hopefully be a bit more permanent and might even take Crowley by surprise. It was days of flicking through mundane tomes before he reached his breakthrough. A collection of runes found by a hunter that could be engraved onto handcuffs. So Bobby's plan formed.

It took a good few days of tracing the runes before he was confident enough to start engraving them onto some handcuffs he had swiped from a police station back in his youth. It was fiddly and a pain in the ass but once he had them complete he gathered the ingredients to summon Crowley.

Crowley appeared with a very unamused look on his face in the middle of the devil's trap in Bobby's basement.

"Aren't you getting bored now Robert? We simply can't keep meeting like this." He drawled with thinly veiled annoyance about being summoned yet again.

"Well you wouldn't have to come by as much if you just gave me my damn soul back like you said you would asshole." Bobby retorted smiling still because he knew this was the last time he was ever going to have to have this demon in his house.

Crowley seemed to take note of the change in Bobby's demeaner, usually the hunter was irate and desperate with his threats. The calmness the man was displaying now gave the demon a sort of deer in the headlights look that he couldn't quite mask. 

"Let me think about it...um...well...No! Now kindly break this trap before I break it myself."

Having given Crowley his last chance to negotiate it was time for Bobby to pull out the big guns. He produced the handcuffs from his pocket with a predatory grin aimed at the shorter, suit clad creature. 

"I'll gladly break that trap Princess but not till you've got these pretty bracelets on."

Before the demon could react Bobby lunged forward into the trap, grabbed the demon's right wrist and fastened the handcuff in place. The demon looked at the offending accessory he was now sporting and scoffed. 

"You've really have lost it Singer, I'm a demon what in the bloody hell are handcuffs going to do!" 

He tried to pull his wrist back from Bobby's grasp but found that his strength was only that of the human body he was possessing and frowned. Bobby's grin grew wider as he grabbed the other wrist and secured the other cuff in place tight enough to make the demon hiss his disapproval. 

"Maybe if these were regular handcuffs princess, but these are special ones I made myself. That means you aren't going anywhere without giving me my damn soul back." Bobby barked triumphantly.

"Keep me here all you want Robert, I can be very patient but I never loose a deal." Crowley spat back trying to hide the nervousness in his voice at his sudden lack of power.

Bobby had figured that the demon wouldn't give up so easily but he had years of interrogations and torture under his belt and he was up for the challenge. He let out a laugh before grabbing the chain links that connected the handcuffs together and dragging them into the air above his prisoner's head where he had hung a hook for this very occasion. He looped the hook through a link in the chain and admired his handiwork. The demon being quite short in stature was forced onto his tip toes, his dress shirt riding up revealing a small expanse of midriff that was pale and dusted with dark hairs. Bobby found himself transfixed on that small amount of skin weirdly hypnotised, he had no idea that the thought of what lay underneath Crowley's expensive suit would interest him this much and it freaked him out a little to admit that it definitely did. Crowley on the other hand had plastered an irritated look on his face that looked as if his favourite coffee item was no longer on the menu instead of his current predicament. 

"I'm a demon Robert, I spent years on the rack there's nothing you can do here in your basement that could come close to breaking me. You are wasting your time." 

Bobby could tell however that Crowley was nervous maybe even a little scared about what Bobby had in store for him. He was feeling exposed. The innuendos and sassy remarks were gone, replaced by his need to put an end to the whole situation before it even begins. Bobby reached into his back pocket revealing an intimidating silver knife before he replied to Crowley again.

"Well that may be true but doesn't mean we can't have a little fun while I have you here now does it? Unless you want to be giving me back my soul now."

He punctuated his statement by taking his knife and cutting open the expensive suit jacket with a satisfying tear, causing the demon to gasp at his sudden movement with the knife. 

"You bloody bastard! This suit costs more than your house!"

Bobby just laughed in reply snatching the silver tie from the other's neck and shoving it into the demon's mouth, he then taped his mouth closed with his trusty duck tape. 

"Now I will let you speak again when you have some manners Crowley. The only one you should blame is yourself, you could've given me my soul back when you said you were gonna but you didn't. So I'm going to teach you a lesson."

He dragged the knife through the demon's shirt, tearing it again and when he reached the demon's neck he let the cold silver ghost the skin there. The silver burned a small red line on the demon's neck causing him to shudder and pull against the chains keeping him there fruitlessly. The noise went straight to Bobby's dick. he repeated the action on the other side with similar results enjoying the sounds he could drag from the captured demon and the power he felt having Crowley at his mercy. There wouldn't be any mercy yet though. 

He turned his attention to Crowley's bared chest dragging the knife slowly over the demon's nipple. Crowley threw his head back and moaned through the gag in his mouth, a sheen of sweat forming all over his body as Bobby made zig zag patterns over his chest and down to his stomach. Bobby could get used to these noises, he was achingly hard against his jeans now, eager to touch the other. Bobby ran his fingers up the demon's torso letting his nails drag against the man's skin. He dragged them up the demon's neck, over his stubbly chin and landed on the edge on the tape. He pulled it harshly hearing the pained intake of breath clearer now. The demon spat his tie to the floor and gasped in air like he had been drowning. 

"I don't know about you princess but I am having fun." Bobby said grasping the demon's chin and forcing him to make eye contact.

Crowley's eyes were clouded with lust and he continued to pant desperately. Bobby could see where the demon's dick was pressing tightly against his tailored trousers. 

"You don't look very comfortable there Crowley, maybe you should give me my soul back and I can help you get some relief." Bobby smirked down at the dishevelled demon he had in his clutches. 

Crowley was barely coherent now straining against the chains. "Never...loose...a...deal."

"Have it your way then" 

Bobby unbuckled the demon's belt, dragging it through the belt holes and tossing it aside. He dragged down his trousers and boxers teasingly slow until he revealed Crowley's cock. What a sight his cock was too, Bobby hadn't had much experience with erections aside from a couple drunken escapades but this body Crowley possessed was certainly well endowed. Crowley whined as the cold hair hit his weeping dick but tried to contain his noises not yet ready to back down. 

"What a pretty princess"

Bobby took his knife and ran a line from the demon's hip down to his groin stopping just as it reached the mess of hair there. A shudder ran through Crowley's body, he bit his lip to stop his groans from escaping not very successfully. Bobby gripped the demon's hip, his thumb pressing against where the burn started and with his other hand dragged his knife up in a matching line to his other hip. Again Crowley refused to break. 

Bobby grasped the demon's cock and began rubbing it achingly slow while he burned lines into his inner thigh. Blood dripped from the swollen lip Crowley had to bite so hard on to stop himself from giving in. Bobby took the lightly burned nipple into his mouth and began sucking on it, dragging his teeth over the top. This time Crowley couldn't contain his moans anymore, he shook with his need for Bobby to rub his cock faster.

"Robert Robert! Please! I need...need you to." A deep blush had formed on his cheeks and spread down his body as he struggled to find the words.

"What do you need Princess?" Bobby cooed in reply.

"Please need you to...to..." 

Bobby Stilled his hand on the demon's cock squeezing gently to let him know he wouldn't be doing anything else until Crowley begged him properly.

"Fuck Bobby, fuck me please, need you."

"I'll fuck you Princess but you know you gotta give me back what's mine first." Bobby whispered into Crowley's ear biting down on his earlobe. 

Crowley moaned in his desperation " I can't...the cuffs...no powers." He shook his hands against the chains trying to show that he wasn't lying to the hunter.

"Can still make me a new deal though. I fuck you senseless, let you out of these handcuffs and you return me my soul no funny business. Have we got a deal?"

"Yes, yes we...have a deal" Crowley relented finally.

Bobby dragged the demon into a kiss that was much more heated and ferocious than the last one they had shared. Crowley was a mess of teeth and fire, driven almost feral by his need for Bobby to fuck him. Bobby could feel his anger at loosing in his harsh bites to his lips but he didn't care, he was getting his soul back so he was going to make this one hell of a lay. 

He reached up to unhook the chain without breaking their kiss, scraping off part of the paint of the devil's trap with his boot as the demon now able to use his hands began fumbling with the hunter's shirt buttons. Bobby helped undo the rest of them tossing his shirt to the side before grabbing Crowley, steering him by the hips to his worktable. He reached behind the demon to push aside the clutter on the table before breaking the kiss to spin the demon around and bend him over the surface. He gripped the demon's ass with both hands drinking in the way the demon purred as his hole was exposed. Bobby hurried to undo his belt and pull his own trousers and briefs down groaning in relief as his dick was freed from confinement. He spat on his hand rubbing the saliva over his dick and lining up with Crowley's hole. Instead of pushing himself inside straight away however he let the head of his dick circle around the demon's entrance.

"Robert! we have a deal!" Crowley groaned pushing himself back against the hunter trying to force him inside.

Bobby chuckled drinking in the power he had over the demon in this moment before burying his dick deep inside of him. Crowley cried out in pain and ecstasy glad to finally have the stubborn hunter inside of him. Bobby started a gentle pace, reaching a hand around to play with the nipple he had abused earlier. It wasn't long before the demon was rocking back against him and egging him on to go faster, for the first time tonight he did it without any fuss speeding up to the point where he was slamming his dick into the demanding demon. He found that mess of nerves that drove Crowley crazy and aimed to hit it every time he entered him. Crowley was a puddle of nerves beneath him when he cried out his orgasm. Feeling the walls squeeze his cock pushed Bobby over the edge, he saw white and collapsed on top of the demon barely able to catch his breath. 

He came back to his senses sliding out of the exhausted demon. He retrieved the keys to the handcuffs in a drawer in the table and was gentler this time when he unlocked them dropping the cuffs to the floor with a metallic clang. Crowley stood rubbing his wrists and looking completely wrecked, his hair was pointing in all different directions and his top half was still only partially covered with his torn suit. He clicked his fingers and Bobby saw red writing flash across his skin before disappearing. He grinned feeling a weight lifted from his shoulders and was about to thank the demon when he was interrupted. 

"You are a bit of a bastard Mr Singer" 

With that there was a rush of air and Crowley was gone.


End file.
